


A Little Generosity Can Go A Long Way

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Prompts [44]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Robbery, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: It's 3:00 am when an intruder enters Bruce's house. Things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/550492
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	A Little Generosity Can Go A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [lovelastart](https://lovelastart.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr who requested “Home Invastion” from the Hurt/Comfort Bingo (I am no longer taking prompts for this.)
> 
> First and foremost, apologies are in order. Lovelastart, I am really, really sorry this took me an abysmal amount of time to get this done. At first, it was because I was having really bad frequent migraines (which, unfortunately, have not gone fully away but they are a little less at the moment) and then I got let go from my job and I was really depressed from that and… well, time got away from me and before I knew it, 3 months had passed. I’m terribly sorry about that!
> 
> Anyway, I’m sure you don’t want my excuses and you just want the fic you requested of me, so here you go. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Prompt - Home Invasion

Bruce yawns tiredly as he makes his way to the kitchen. It’s 3:00 am in the morning and everyone is asleep already, including Alfred. It was a pretty tame night, thankfully, and so there was no need for the older man to stay awake if Bruce was going to come home unscathed. That left Clark, who goes to bed early anyway.

Bruce opens the fridge, looking for something to eat quickly so he can sink himself into bed and finally go to sleep. Although nothing major happened that night, he still had to take care of his fair share of robberies which, depending on the sheer amount, can be pretty tiring in and of itself. Tonight, it had been a lot.

Finally deciding on just getting cereal, Bruce grabs for the milk when suddenly something is hitting his head, knocking him over to the side, and causing him to bang into the refrigerator door. He falls to the floor but quickly scrambles to get up, cupping the side of his head. He can feel a little wetness there now, which probably means he’s bleeding.

Guess Alfred is going to be getting up after all.

Bruce faces his opponent and squares him up. It’s a stocky man, tall, wearing a black ski mask to hide his features and a long, thick jacket. He’s also holding some kind of metal rod that is luckily thin enough that it couldn’t do too much damage to Bruce’s skull. The guy should have picked a different weapon. Bruce would laugh if it was something he did during a fight.

The guy lunges for him and Bruce just barely dodges. He takes note of how slow his body is moving, having worn itself out from his earlier fights. Still, he’s Batman, and Batman isn’t taken out from some lowlife thug breaking into his  _ own _ house.

Bruce brings his elbow down onto the guy’s neck as the intruder stumbles past Bruce’s sidestep, knocking the man to the ground with a heavy grunt from the man. He groans on the floor, twisting to look at Bruce through the holes in the mask, bringing the bar back up to strike at Bruce. Unfortunately, Bruce isn’t fast enough this time and he manages to land a strike on Bruce’s side. He can take it though. He’s had worse.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Bruce asks as he reaches out for the bar as the man swings again. Bruce catches it in his hand, ignoring the sting of the impact on his palm, and yanks it out of the still wheezing man. Despite his size, he’s not very skillful or strong.

The whole man’s body collapses onto the floor, all tension leaving his body as he flops onto his back. “Damn it…” he sounds like he might cry. “I just…” Bruce stays quiet, letting the man get his nerve up. If he were dressed as Batman, he might have punched him for encouragement but at the moment he’s supposed to be billionaire Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne doesn’t go around punching criminals. “How’d you beat me?” the man asks instead.

Bruce resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Did you really think, as a rich man, I wouldn’t know some self-defense?”

“I guess not,” the man mumbles.

“What is your name?” Bruce relaxes as well. The guy is obviously no longer a threat.

The man pulls the ski mask up to reveal his face. “George.”

Bruce reaches out, offering a hand. “Well, George, you’re going to be in a lot of trouble soon so you might as well tell me why you did this.”

George takes the offered hand, allowing Bruce to haul him back up onto his feet. “I need the money,” he says quietly as if it’s something he should be ashamed of.

Bruce sighs. “It’s really early. Are you hungry? The police probably won’t give you anything decent for a while.”

“What?” George’s eyes are huge. “You’re… you’re offering to feed me?”

“Based on those muscles, you should be stronger. I take it you haven’t eaten a nice meal in a long time,” Bruce comments, shrugging nonchalantly. 

George looks down at his feet, bashful almost. “Yeah,” he mumbles.

Bruce sighs again. “Look, I’m not that great of a cook, but my boyfriend is amazing. Let me go get him.” He gives George a pointed look. “Don’t go running off. The police will find you and if they can’t, you can guarantee Batman will.”

George audibly swallows hard. “I won’t, Sir, I promise.”

“Right…” Bruce goes to leave but then stops. He turns and opens a cabinet up, pulling out a bottle of wine. He looks at it and then the man’s jacket. “Maybe we can drink a little of this with our meal. I know it’s early but… it’s Gotham.” He places it down on the counter. “You know, this bottle could be sold for up to $10,000 dollars.” He leaves it at that, turning and heading up to his bedroom.

When he reaches the bedroom, it doesn’t take much to wake Clark who is immediately on him, checking his wounds. “You should have called for me. I would have helped.”

“It’s a robber, Clark, I could handle it.” At Clark’s disbelieving eyes, he adds, “I handled it.”

Clark sighs in defeat, knowing he won’t win this argument. “Let’s get you patched up then.”

“Actually, there’s something I need you to do first.”

Bruce leads Clark down to the kitchen once the Kryptonian has put on his glasses, grabbing a business card on his way, and explaining the issue. Clark seems amused by the whole thing but doesn’t comment on Bruce’s generosity. When they get back to the kitchen, Bruce notices the wine bottle is gone. He says nothing.

“Good morning, George,” Clark greets. “I hear you are in need of a meal.”

“A-actually,” he fidgets where he stands. “I think I’ve decided I’m not that hungry.” His eyes dart to the door. Bruce wonders if he’s going to try and make a run for it.

“Okay, how about this, George?” Bruce begins, stepping closer. George takes a step back. “I won’t call the police on you in one condition.”

“What do you want?”

“For you to eat something.”

George stares at him as if he’s gone insane but eventually slowly nods his head. “Okay.”

Clark smiles at him and immediately starts to cook the three of them breakfast while talking aimlessly, mostly about the vacations he and Bruce have gone on together. Once done, they all sit at the island, eating their scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. George hums appreciatively, eating quickly. When he’s finished, he stands, chugs the rest of his water, and then says, “Well, thanks for the meal, Mister Wayne.” He gives Clark a nod in thanks. “I better get going.”

“Hmm,” Bruce hums, not giving the man much attention until he’s almost out the door. “George,” he calls him back, making George stop in his tracks and turn to face him. “The next time you need money, here.” Bruce hands him the business card that he had shoved into his sweatpant’s pocket. “Wayne Enterprises is always looking for people with your tenacity to work for them.”

George’s entire face lights up red. “T-t-thank you, Mister Wayne!” Then he’s gone, running through Bruce’s yard to get back down to the street.

Clark rubs a hand through Bruce’s hair, on the side that isn’t bruised, carding his fingers through the locks there. “That was kind of you, to offer a job.” Clark turns to look in the direction George is heading. “Do you think he’ll be okay with just that? He seemed not well off, at all.”

Bruce, thinking about the bottle of wine, smiles at Clark and leans over to give him a quick kiss on the lips. “He’ll be fine.” He stands, stretching his arms above his head, not missing the way Clark watches as his shirt rises up to show his stomach a little. “Now help me clean and bandage these wounds so I can  _ finally _ go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little less hurt, a little less comfort, but oh well. I hope you liked it anyway Lovelastart!
> 
> I started writing this with one thing in mind but Bruce refused to not be kind to George once he learned of the situation.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
